bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Idea for jas
History Parents Meeting Mnemosyne meets guy, blah blah.... whatever you want it to be Birth Twins are born: #Janet MiddleName Metts #Violet MiddleName Metts they are fraternal and look similar but not identical Early Childhood The siblings grow up but it's clear Violet is daddy's favourite and always outshines Janet. He pampers her more, and as things like dyslexia and adhd set in, Janet has a much harder time with it all than Violet. In school Violet has all the friends, is popular, etc, but Janet isn't. Age 11 It gets to the point that by the age of 11 Janet is cutting, doing very disturbing things, etc. The father, being rich, starts sending her to psychs and shit. At first, things seem to get a bit better, with Janet finally getting some attention from her father, but it doesn't last long, so she keeps going to more extremes to act out. Age 12 After a a satyr tells the girls the truth . The dad agrees to let them spend a summer at this camp, when they convince him that it's a camp for rich special girls. They get some training, and Janet really embraces her powers and being 'special' for once. But still even at camp Violet is more popular than Janet, which just makes her even more jealous. (OOC: if you're wondering how they could have been at camp before, this would be like at least 3 to 3 1/2 years before the we started the camp wiki, so they would all be different people) Age 12 to 14 The father refuses to let the girls to to camp again, camp, feeling bad for them, send a satyr to keep an eye out for them. Janet is in and out of the psych ward for various reasons. Age 14 to 16 The father is finally fed up with all the problems Janet has, her delusions, acting out, etc, and pays god money to ensure she stays at this psych ward. Then he sends Violet off to boarding school. For the next two years there's close calls and such, but between all the crazies and bad people at the psych ward masking Janet's scent a bit, and the satyr helping Violet, they manage to stay alive. At 16 the father dies, . Violet goes home for the funeral, and they let Janet out for the funeral. She's still furious and jealous, and uses her powers to take Violet by surprise. She manages to get Violet into the psych ward in her place, and runs away to camp. When she gets there she realises she recognises no one from when her and Violet had been there like 4 years earlier, an realises no one will know what she did, or that she even has a sibling. So she goes on pretending to be an 'only child' mixing in part of the real bits with fake made up bits. She dies, Mnemosyne realises the truth that this is the other sibling, but because she can't help the live sibling, she decides not to change her daughter into a nymph, so instead she remains at camp as a ghost. Then helps persephone, blah blah, you know all that.....becomes a nymph. 18 All this time the wrong sibling was forced to endure the psych ward, after awhile she was frantic, but realising that between what her father paid them, and her sister being delusional, they didn't believe it was the wrong person. At 17 Violet started to calm down, and work towards getting released, finally at 18 they released her as she was finally an adult and had no issues for long enough they believed she was ok to leave. Violet goes straight to camp, and finds her sister there pretending to be an only child.